Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to data management, and in particular, to data information frameworks permitting ready identification and retrieval of stored records sharing particular characteristics (e.g., inclusion of personal information; relevance to ongoing legal/regulatory investigation; others).
Data (including personal data) is commonly and accessed by commercial entities and stored within internal data warehouses. Such data warehouses can comprise databases for active files, and may also include separate and distinct archives for less-frequently accessed files.
The laws of various jurisdictions may confer certain rights upon the subject (i.e., the natural or juristical person) with whom the personal data is associated. One such right may be to request, in intelligible form, all personal-related data stored concerning the data subject.
Compliance with the above laws can pose certain challenges for data handling and storage systems. For example, the scope of information representing personal data must be defined, and the location of such stored personal data identified in order to permit access. Finally, the intelligibility of the data once collected, may need to be assured.